


Sleepless Nights

by icyvanity



Series: Pynch Week 2016 [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pynch Week Day 3: Lonely Nights<br/>(so sorry this is going up so late today, and that it’s so short!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

Ronan missed his friends terribly, but he had expected this; he would have been a fool not to. Adam was away at school and Gansey, Blue, and Henry were off exploring, while Ronan spent his days and nights at the Barns. He wasn’t alone as he’d expected—he had Opal to take care of, Matthew to cook for on weekends. He we to church at St. Agnes’ every Sunday (though he didn’t retreat upstairs afterwards like he had before) and started bringing Opal to Fox Way for dinner one a week (though Blue didn’t come bounding down the stairs to harass him like she had before).

Ronan didn’t lie, but he was able to go about most of his life as though everything was okay. For the most part, things were; but, late at night he would find he was lonely. He missed Gansey’s faith in the world, Henry’s optimism, and even Blue’s snark—but most of all, he missed Adam.

Ronan didn’t like to think he was a sappy person at heart, but he missed _everything_ about Adam—his laugh, his strong hands, his arms around Ronan. He missed crashing on Adam’s floor—or, more recently, his bed—and watching him study, forehead creasing in concentration as he did a particularly difficult math problem.

Like he said, he wasn’t sappy at all.

He found himself facing another sleepless night. He’d become used to them in the years since his father’s death, seeing them as a blessing for keeping the nightmares away for a night, but they’d declined in frequency since Gansey had defeated the demon last fall. These nights were now only filled with longing to see Adam.

Sighing, Ronan dragged himself out of bed, taking an old blanket with him as he left the quiet of his bedroom. Opal was asleep in her room when he checked, and Chainsaw was too—on a windowsill in the kitchen; it seemed that his dream-creatures weren’t as restless as he was tonight. Ronan wandered past the living room and out the door; he kept walking until he could barely see the house anymore, until he was just surrounded by fields of plush green grass. He threw himself down, pulling the blanket around his shoulders.

His mother had once shown him a movie—albeit a bad one—where he learned the moon looked the same no matter where you are; maybe Adam was looking up at the same moon as him. Ronan held up his thumb, blotting the moon out of the sky.

Ronan yelped as his thigh started vibrating. He fished into his pockets with two fingers, dragging an unfamiliar object out. _Ah_. It was his phone. _Parrish_ , it read across the top. Ronan answered it a heartbeat later.

“Parrish, don’t you have class in the morning?”

The other end of the phone was silent for a moment, save for the sound of someone shuffling around and then Adam spoke. His voice was deep and slow with sleep, and Ronan almost passed out.

“That I do, Lynch.”

Ronan rolled his eyes even though Adam couldn’t see him. “Then why are you awake?” he asked.

“Cabeswater,” Adam replied simply.

“ _Cabeswater—_ ”

“Seems the Greywaren was thinking too hard about someone, and you’re lucky enough that Cabeswater has a direct link to that person’s mind.” When Ronan didn’t reply, Adam clarified, “That person would be me.”

“ _I know it’s you, asshole._ ”

Adam chuckled. “Well, that’s good.”

Ronan knew Adam would love how red his cheeks had become, how it crept down his neck and onto his ears. Adam would press kisses to it, darken it with bruises. But, Adam wasn’t here now, so Ronan leaned back on the grass. “Well, since you’re awake,” he began, and listened to the sound of Adam’s voice.

* * *

Adam had fallen asleep halfway through a sentence, which Ronan was familiar enough with by this point in their relationships. He muttered a goodnight and something romantic he knew Adam wouldn’t hear, before he hung up. Left with his dark phone, Ronan decided to look through his pictures. His passcode was all 1s (which Blue claimed was very sweet—the magician card was number 1 in the deck), and it was already open to his photos from the last night he was lonely.

His favorites album had ceased to contain pictures of Gansey making bad decisions and memes to show to Blue. He’d cleared it and filled it with pictures of Adam—of him waking up, of his hands, of Ronan’s lips pressed against his cheek as he smiled. This was how Ronan fell asleep most nights; if he couldn’t have Adam in the flesh, at least he had a reminder of how happy Adam made him.

Ronan fell asleep not long after that, the smile on his face from the magician chasing away his nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com/post/149013938868/pynch-week-day-3)


End file.
